


to plan a wedding

by pxwerplay



Category: Kingdom Keepers - Ridley Pearson
Genre: F/M, not keepers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxwerplay/pseuds/pxwerplay
Summary: willa loved her best friend. she loved her best friends fiancee. she did not love planning their wedding. and she definitely did not love dealing with the best man.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlene Turner’s first wedding was at the age of five.

She married a boy named Scott. He had hair that covered his eyes and freckles covering his body. At the time, she thought it was love. She’d seen enough Disney movies to know that much.

They’d had a wedding on the playground in Kindergarten. They exchanged ring pops. Charlene tried to kiss him, but Scott complained that she had cooties and that was the end of their brief relationship. She cried to her best friend Willa, who had been the one that “planned” the whole event. She was a planner, eager to play adult.

Now Willa was actually an adult, and the last thing on her list of things she wanted to accomplish was to plan a wedding. Yet, somehow, she’d gotten roped into planning her best friend’s wedding again. She regretted offering her assistance every day.

Willa had always loved weddings, so the idea of being the maid of honor and helping plan her best friends wedding seemed like a dream. She’d organize a bachelorette party, write a speech, watch as Charlene tried on wedding gowns. It would be wonderful. After all, at the time, she had genuinely believed that weddings were a wonderful experience that would showcase the love between a couple.

She’d been wrong. Weddings were hell with fancy dresses and bowties.

She hadn’t gone a day in the past year without talk of weddings. She wasn’t sure she could have another conversation about the table runners not matching the napkins. So, when her phone buzzed with an incoming call, waking her up, she ignored it. Charlene could wait.

After a few moments, her phone buzzed again and she groaned, rolling over in bed to pick it up.

“Charlene, what time is it?” She muttered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

“Unimportant.” Willa sat up, rolling her eyes at her friend. 

“Charlene, I am going to see you tomorrow. Let me get a good night’s sleep tonight-”

Her friend cut her off, going into a fast ramble. “Okay, I know that everything is going to be fine but I can’t help but think there is something I was supposed to do that I didn’t do and what if the whole wedding falls apart? Oh dear God, this is going to be a disaster! Terry and I should just elope, it would be easier and there is less of a chance of things falling into shambles-”

“Charlene, keep the bridezilla in check,” Willa muttered, propping her chin on her hand.

“Wills, I’m serious.” She could hear the panic on the phone.

Willa sighed. “This wedding is going to be perfect. You are not allowed to elope, you are getting married in a week. I did not spend the last year of my life planning a wedding for you to run off to Vegas.” Willa used the calming voice she’d become accustomed to using whenever Charlene had a wedding meltdown. “I will be there tomorrow at 9:00 sharp for our flight, so be ready. I know you’re probably more nervous because Maybeck already flew home, but don’t be. Everything will be fine. Alright?”

Charlene’s shaky breaths evened out. “You’re right.”

“I always am, Charlie. Now call your fiance, tell him you’ll see him tomorrow, and go to sleep. Okay?” 

“What would I do without you, Willa?”

“You’d be a mess.” Willa smiled. She bid her friend good night and hung up. She collapsed onto her bed once more and closed her eyes. One more week. She could do this.

Her phone rang again.

No, she couldn’t.

\---

The next morning, as Charlene hastily flung the apartment door open, Willa became aware that she had never seen her best friend look so utterly disheveled. She wore a baggy sweatshirt that clearly belonged to her fiance, her hair looked as if it hadn’t been brushed in days, and the mascara under her eyes made it clear she had fallen asleep in her makeup.

“I’m freaking out.” Charlene turned, making her way down the hallway. 

“I’ve noticed.” Willa followed, judging her surroundings carefully. As she entered the bedroom, she saw three suitcases, all of which were open. “You haven’t packed yet?”

Charlene shook her head. “I did. I just wanted to make sure I had everything and things got messy.”

“Go get ready,” Willa began to sort through the stuff. “I’ll fix this.”

“You’re wonderful!” Charlene yelled, running out of the room.

“I know!” She began to repack everything, adding in a few things she knew Charlene would need. 15 minutes later she was knocking on the door of the bathroom. “Charlie?”

The door opened and the normal Charlene exited. Blonde hair pulled sleekly back. Perfectly done makeup that didn’t seem possible to achieve in 15 minutes. 

“I’m good.” She smiled, zipping up the makeup bag in her hand. “Are we ready?”

“Whenever you are.” Willa smiled. Charlene walked down the hallway and Willa took the opportunity to glance at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t as modelesque as Charlene was, but it would do. “My cars right downstairs!”

Two hours later, they were sat in the waiting area at the airport. Willa checked her watch, glancing at the boarding screen above the desk.

“Willa?” Charlene broke the silence that had formed between the two. “Did we forget anything?”

Willa pulled out her phone, pulling up a checklist. “We have the makeup, we packed enough clothes for the week, you have the suitcase for the honeymoon. Your dress is at your mom’s, as are the groomsmen suits. My dress is at my mom’s, Terry’s suit is with his aunt, and your mom is picking up the bridesmaid dresses today. Your shoes, the veil, and jewelry is packed. We didn’t forget anything.”

Charlene nodded. “I know. I just can’t help but feel panicked.”

“It’ll be fine. You need to stop worrying, this week will be great.” Willa grabbed her friend’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Charlene sent her a grateful smile, returning it. 

“Boarding for Flight 219 to Orlando is beginning.” Charlene suddenly stood, gripping her carry-on tightly. 

“I wish Terry were here.” Charlene was now gripping her bag so tightly her knuckles had gone stark white.

“You’ll see him when we get off the plane, Charlie. He’s picking us up at the airport.” Willa reminded her, gently guiding her friend toward the line that was forming by the gate.

“I know.” Her grip lessened a bit. “I just get anxious about the wedding. I want it to be perfect-”

“And it will be. Now come on, your ticket.”

They settled onto the plane minutes later, Charlene fiddling with her thumbs. Willa raised an eyebrow.

“Call him.”

“Wonderful idea.” Charlene agreed, pulling out her phone and quickly dialing.

Willa closed her eyes and leaned into the chair, trying to get comfortable for the flight ahead.

“Hey, babe! ...Yeah, we just got on….We should be taking off soon….I’m excited to see you too!.... Yeah, she’s here… Oh, uhm, Willa?” Willa opened her eyes. “It’s for you.”

She grabbed the phone from the blonde, ignoring the look of curiosity her friend gave her. “Terrence Maybeck.”

“She’s freaking out, isn’t she?” A deep voice asked. Willa laughed.

“Of course she is.”

“Keep her calm, will you? Dell and I will be at the airport, but it is a six-hour flight…” 

Willa ignored the mention of the best man, choosing to deal with that problem later. “I’ve got her until then.”

“Thank you. I have to go, I have to figure some wedding things out with Dell and my aunt.” She grimaced again. “Can you-”

“Transferring the phone now.” Willa handed the phone back to Charlene, who smiled as she put the phone to her ear.

“... I love you, too. I’ll see you when we land.”

Willa pulled out her headphones as the flight attendants walked up and down the aisle.

“I couldn’t help but notice you frown at something Terry said, Willa.” She shook her head.

“I didn’t frown at anything.” 

“I need you to promise me something.”

Willa turned her head. “Anything.”

“Don’t argue with Dell,” Charlene said. Willa winced.

“Anything but that.”

“Willa, I’m serious! He’s the best man, you’re the maid of honor, if you two don’t get along-”

“He’s arrogant! And extremely condescending. He thinks he is the only human being that matters in every situation.” Willa crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

“He was like that, in high school. You haven’t honestly given him a chance since. He’s a genuinely good guy.”

Willa looked ahead. “He pisses me off.”

“You only hate him because he is one of the only people you’ve ever met who is just as smart as you.” It was Charlene’s turn to cross her arms.

“I hate him because he’s the only person, regardless of intellectual level, who uses my brain to make me feel inferior to them.” Willa huffed. “He’s an asshole.”

“Was.”

Willa glanced at her friend. The blonde had her eyes wide, a pout on her lips. Her signature pouty face. The same face that had scored her numerous roles in L.A.

It guilted her, and everyone who saw it, every time.

She turned ahead once more, pursing her lips. “I can try.”

“That’s better than nothing.”

“No promises.” Willa put her headphones in, allowing her eyes to shut. Maybe she could get some sleep. As the plane began to take off she felt a tap on her arm. She glanced to her left, raising a brow.

“Are you sure my mom is picking up the dresses?” 

Willa sighed. This would be a long flight.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? actually working on something and being proud of it? i haven't heard that phrase in years

“Willa. Willa, wake up.” Willa groggily blinked her eyes open, letting them adjust to the sudden light. She felt the plane come to a complete stop and everyone around her stood. “The plane landed.”

“I figured.” Willa murmured, rubbing her eyes. She stood up and stretched, pulling the hood of her sweatshirt off. “What time is it?”

“It’s 7:50 here.” Charlene glanced at her phone and then back up at Willa. “Terry and Dell are on their way.”

“Did Dell have to come? It couldn’t just be Terry?” Willa muttered, reaching for her carry-on.

“Willa, you promised you’d be nice.” Charlene warned.

“I promised I’d try, there’s a difference.”

Her phone buzzed with an incoming call, and she held a hand up to stop Charlene from saying whatever retort she’d come up with. “Hello?”

“Willa!” A familiar voice came from the other end. “You guys just landed, right?”

“Hey, Amanda.” Willa grinned. Charlene brightened, signaling for Willa to greet her. “Charlene says hi as well. We just landed. We should be at the house by 9.”

“Mrs. Turner has been cooking all day. She is so excited to–Finn, give me the phone! Finn-”

“Isabella Angelo, is that you?” A different voice came from the phone and Willa rolled her eyes.

“Lawrence Whitman, to what do I owe the honor?” Willa responded sarcastically. She began to make her way off the plane, motioning for Charlene to follow.

“How was the flight?”

“Long.”

“Huh. Interesting.” Finn responded and Willa sighed.

“Put Amanda on the phone, please.”

“I’m hurt, Isabella. Honestly. Am I not your best friend?”

“No actually, you are not. My best friend’s actually right behind me. Say hi to Finn, Charlie!” Willa held the phone behind her.

“Hi to Finn!” Charlene repeated. Willa rolled her eyes, moving to walk alongside her as they made their way out of the gate. Willa gave a polite nod to the flight attendants and Charlene thanked them brightly, referring to them each by name.

“Did she make friends with the flight attendants?” Finn’s disembodied voice came. Willa lifted the phone back up to her ear.

“Of course she did.” Willa nodded, motioning silently for Charlene to follow her. “Finn, I’ll see you in an hour.”

“Isabella, I still want to-”

“Goodbye!”

Willa tucked her phone into her bag, letting out a sigh. “I don’t understand how one human can have so much energy.”

“Caffeine.”

“You’re right.”

They made their way through the airport, eventually reaching baggage claim. They stood, waiting for the carousel to bring their bags.

“Willa?”

Willa hummed in response, scanning the bags that had started going around in search of one of theirs.

“Have we gotten confirmation on the-”

“I’m announcing an official ban on all wedding talk until tomorrow. No checking on dresses or caterers, just enjoy the company of family. Okay?” Charlene nodded and Willa smiled. “Good. I think a few of your bags are coming.”

“Oh, let me help with that.” A voice came from behind them. Willa turned, seeing Terry standing behind them. He towered over both of them, a bright smile adorning his face.

“Terrence!” Charlene grinned, immediately wrapping her arms around the man’s neck. Willa sighed, pulling Charlene’s luggage off of the carousel.

“I have a luggage cart for you guys.” An accented voice walked up, pausing when he reached her. Willa glanced up, locking eyes with the dreaded best man. She gave a sarcastic smile.

“Thanks.” She muttered, dropping the suitcase on the cart. She glanced back at the couple behind them, who were now so wrapped up in themselves there was little chance they would notice anything for a few minutes.

“They aren’t even married yet and they’re acting like newlyweds.” Dell murmured and she couldn’t tell if it was directed at her. She shrugged, pulling another suitcase off.

“As usual.” Her voice was cold. She knew she’d promised to try, but she only planned on doing so when Charlene was in the vicinity. And paying attention.

“So, uhm-” Dell grabbed the suitcase from her. “How have you been?”

He was stiff. He wasn’t making eye contact. She could tell Maybeck had had the same talk she’d had with Charlene with him before they’d come.

“Alright.”

“It’s been awhile, huh?”

Willa grabbed the last suitcase off and made eye contact with the redhead. “Yeah. That was intentional.”

He seemed taken aback, as if her not wanting to make forced conversation with him wasn’t a situation he’d thought could happen.

She grabbed the luggage cart. “Charlene, Terrence, we have to go.”

They ignored her.

“Charlene!” Her friend turned her head.

“Yeah, Wills?”

“We have to leave.”

“Oh! We got all of our luggage already?” Charlene asked, still clutching Maybeck’s hand.

“Yes, meaning it’s time to leave. Come on.” Willa turned, pushing the cart out of the airport quickly. A few moments later, Charlene jogged to catch up with her.

“You okay?”

“God, I can’t stand him.” Willa muttered. “Terry, where’s the car?”

“Here, I’ll take the cart.” Willa stepped to the side, allowing Terrence to take over. She went to keep walking, but Charlene stopped her.

“Willa, this means a lot to me. Please be nice.”

Willa clenched her jaw, watching the men in front of her.

“I forgot how much I hate him.”

“What did he do?”

“He pissed me off.”

Charlene hit her arm. “I got that much. How?”

“He started a conversation.”

“Jesus!”

“I’ll try to make an attempt. I said no promises.”

“Willa-”

She picked up her pace, effectively cutting her friend off. The two in front had reached the car, which she knew belonged to Terrence’s Aunt Jelly. Within moments she had joined them.

“Hey, Willa. Do you want to do me a favor?” Terrence asked as he opened the trunk.

“I’m driving aren’t I?”

“Well, if you’re offering.” He tossed her the keys and she pulled the driver's door open. The other three began piling in and she internally groaned as the passenger side door opened and revealed Dell.

“I’m sorry, they wanted to take the backseat-” He murmured. Willa sighed.

“Don’t worry about it. I figured as much when I was named driver.” She turned the keys, glancing at the couple in the backseat. “You guys good?”

“C'mon, let’s go! I want to see everyone.” Charlene grinned.

“Okay, okay!” Willa laughed, beginning the drive home. The two in the back began talking in hushed tones and Willa warily glanced at the man in the seat next to her. He’d been looking at her and he quickly snapped his eyes away. She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. “Look, I’m sorry about earlier.”

He glanced up at her, surprise covering his features. “Oh, uh-”

“Charlene really wants us to get along, because this wedding will not go smoothly if the best man and the maid of honor spend it arguing.” Willa explained, grudgingly. God, she didn’t want to do this.

“Maybeck gave me the same speech.” He murmured. Willa nodded stiffly.

“I’m not going to pretend to like you. But, I think we can both agree to keep the arguments to a minimum. Okay?”

“Sure.”

They drove in an awkward silence the rest of the way home.

 

\---

 

By the time Willa finally arrived at her street, she wanted nothing more than to go into her bedroom and sleep. Her house was directly next to Charlene’s–she’d easily be able to run across the lawn and deal with the consequences the following day. She realized this plan wouldn’t be feasible as she caught sight of the curtains covering the living room windows of the Turner house close, indicating a group awaiting their arrival inside. Her theory was confirmed when the front door swung open and Mrs. Turner made her way to the front porch. Charlene was out of the car before it was fully parked.

“Mom!” Willa climbed out of the car as Charlene reunited with her mother, taking a deep breath as she took in the surroundings. She could see her bedroom window from where she stood. She wished they’d do a reunion brunch the next day rather than this.

“Willa, are you just going to stand there? Come on in!” Willa snapped her eyes to Mrs. Turner, who was giving her a bright smile. She mustered up an equally bright grin, following the mother-daughter pair into the house.

The familiarity of the house greeted her, and she was thankful at least for that. The house hadn’t changed since the first time she had set foot in it. The living room was set up the same way, the kitchen was as pristine as ever. She glanced around as she walked in, subconsciously checking in her head that everything was truly the same.

Therefore, she didn’t notice people greeting her until a pair of arms wrapped around her.

“Willa!” She took a small step backwards, regaining her balance as she registered who was hugging her.

“Amanda, hi!” She grinned, returning the hug. Her friend smiled, opening her mouth to speak when a voice cut her off.

“Don’t I get a hug?” Willa glanced up at the man behind Amanda, raising an eyebrow.

“You are such a nerd.” Willa muttered, opening her arms. Finn grinned, wrapping his

arms around her and squeezing until she could barely catch her breath.

“Finn, leave her alone! She can’t breathe!” Amanda said from next to them. Finn reluctantly let go, a grin forming on his face.

“How’s California? Still convinced it’s better than Florida?” Finn asked. Willa rolled her eyes.

“I’ve gotten used to it, Finn. It’s pretty nice, actually. If you’d ever come and visit, maybe you’d know that.”

“I’ve been to California!”

“You went to Disneyland when you were 11.”

“It counts!”

“Finn, she’s been here two minutes leave her be.” A new voice came. Willa turned her head to see Jessica Lockhart standing to her right, a small grin on her face. “And I haven’t seen her for longer than you, so-”

“It’s not my fault you’re a bad friend!”

They were so busy arguing, the only one that noticed her slipping away was Amanda, who gave her a small wink before continuing to amusedly look between her husband and her sister.

“I hear people were cooking all day.” Willa grinned as she entered the kitchen.

“Well, it is a special occasion. We managed to drag the two of you out of California, Lord knows we never thought we’d do it.” Willa’s mother emerged from a pantry, holding a stack of paper plates. Her naturally tanned face, almost identical to Willa’s, was pulled into a playful scowl. She had her eyebrow raised in an accusatory way, and Willa held her hands up in defense. “I’m not even the first one my daughter said hi to!”

“Hello, mom.” Willa’s mother placed the plates on the table and opened her arms. Willa walked forward and hugged her tightly. “I was ambushed when I walked in.”

“After they ambushed me.” Charlene piped up from where she was pouring herself a glass of wine. “I barely made it out alive.”

Willa walked towards where Charlene stood, holding her hand out. Charlene placed a glass of wine in it, grabbing her own after she did. “Is dad here?”

“He’s still at the house. His leg’s been acting up again.” Her mother said. She was clearly trying to sound like it wasn’t a big deal but Willa knew it was—her father’s leg hadn’t prevented him from going to things in years. She shrugged it off, however, making a mental note to ask her mother about it when they left.

“Alright.” Willa turned to where Mrs. Turner was setting up the food. “Can I help with anything?”

“You are going to be doing enough in the next week. Relax tonight.” Mrs. Turner turned to her, holding two full plates of food that she handed to Charlene and Willa. “And eat, I did not spend all day cooking for you two to pick at your food like birds.”

Willa grinned, grabbing her plate from Mrs. Turner’s outstretched hand. She went to sit next to Charlene at the table, but the two were ushered out in moments with instructions to mingle.

Finn and Jess had stopped arguing and were now sitting on the couch, Amanda between them. To Jess’ right sat her girlfriend of three years, Mattie Weaver, who was quietly listening to the conversation that was being carried between Finn, Maybeck, and Philby. She made eye contact with Willa and silently waved in greeting. Willa and Charlene traveled over to the group, Charlene moving to stand next to Maybeck and Willa perching herself on the arm of the couch beside Mattie.

“Look at who decided to show–food’s ready?” Finn’s sarcastic words were cut off when he caught sight of the food in Willa’s hand. “I’m so hungry.”

“Yeah, it’s set up in the kitchen.”

Finn was out of his seat before she finished.

“Can you calm down a little?” Amanda’s words were clearly lost to him as he rushed into the kitchen. She sighed, standing. “I tried.”

“A valiant effort.” Willa joked as the group filed out of the living room save for herself, Charlene, and Maybeck. She took a bite of the food on the plate in front of her, grinning as it hit her mouth. She suddenly remembered how much she missed her mother and Mrs. Turner’s cooking. “God, this is so good.”

“Willa, my mom picked up the dresses earlier should we go-” Willa held a hand up to stop her. Charlene tilted her head slightly in confusion.

“I thought I banned wedding talk.”

“I know that but I still think-”

“Anything concerning the wedding can be dealt with tomorrow.” Willa took another bite of her food before pointing her fork at Charlene. “Got it?”

Charlene looked ready to argue, but Maybeck pulled her to his chest gently, wrapping his arms around her waist. He murmured something in her ear and she sighed, giving in.

“I know, I know. I just want everything to be perfect.” Charlene sighed. Willa took another bite of food.

“And it will be. Have I ever let you down?” Charlene pondered her question for a moment and Willa glared. After a moment she dropped the act.

“I’m kidding.” Charlene grinned. Their friends entered the room again, seating themselves on the couches and picking their conversations up where they had left them. Charlene mouthed a thank you to Willa, who just smiled before starting up a conversation with Jess and Mattie about their new dog. For a moment, she thought the week might not be horrible. She’d have to deal with wedding detail problems, and there was always the issue of the best man, but she could get through it. This week would be over before she knew it and her best friends would be married.

She was, once again, wrong.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Willa woke up to the distant sound of pans clattering and quiet curses. She sat up in bed, a quick sense of panic falling over her. This wasn’t her apartment. She caught sight of a framed picture of teenage Charlene and herself on the stand next to the bed she laid in and let out a breath of relief.

The familiarity of her former bedroom sank in and she allowed herself a moment to take in her surroundings. The blue walls, the giant bulletin board covered in pictures of the cringiest versions of herself and her friends, the bookshelf overflowing with battered books she’d read countless times in high school.

Before she could fully appreciate her surroundings, she heard her name being called through the house. She stood up out of bed reluctantly, slowly padding towards the hallway. “Yes?”

“Willa, get down here! Your brother’s are arriving any minute.” Her mother’s voice rang.

“Don’t tell her that, she won’t come down now.” Her father’s voice followed almost immediately after and Willa grinned, quickly running down the stairs into her kitchen. Her mother was standing over the stove, making what looked to be pancakes. Her father was sat in a stool at the counter, sipping a coffee. Willa leaned on the counter beside him.

“Good morning.” Willa greeted. Her father turned to her, a bright smile on his face. His eyes, the same shade of brown as hers, were wide and filled with energy, despite the clear bruises that rested underneath them.

“Good morning, sweetie. I’m sorry I didn’t come to the Turner’s yesterday to see you.” Willa shook her head, nudging his arm slightly.

“Don’t worry, dad.” She turned, grabbing a mug from the cabinet behind her. Her mother passed her the coffee pot and she poured herself a cup. “How’ve you been feeling?”

Her father glanced beside her at her mother, a strange look crossing his face momentarily. When he looked back at her the look was gone, his smile as bright as ever. “I’ve been feeling great.”

“Are you sure?” Willa grabbed the creamer, pouring it in. “Mom mentioned your leg has been bothering you.”

Her father’s eyes flickered down to his leg and the look crossed his face again. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Why didn’t you tell me your leg was an issue again?” Willa tried to sound nonchalant, but even she could hear the accusatory tone to her voice. As she reached for sugar, she saw a pill bottle on the windowsill, her father’s name printed on it. She stared at him. “You’re on the medication again?”

“Willa, we’re not getting into this right now.” Her mother raised an eyebrow. “Your brothers will be here any minute.”

Willa stared at her coffee, her lips pulled into a tight line. “Why would neither of you think to mention this?”

“No need to worry, sweetheart.” Her father sighed. “Really.”

“No need to worry?” Willa asked, her voice quiet. Flashbacks to her high school years crossed her mind and she inwardly flinched. “That car accident almost killed you, Dad. The major injury that came from that flaring up is cause for worry.”

“Willa, it’s under control. My doctor says it should get better soon and this medication does not have the same side effects as my old one did.”

“Do Oliver and Elijah know?” At the mention of her older brothers, Willa’s mother unfroze.

“Yes, they do. And they’re almost here so let’s discuss this later.”

“You told then but not me?” Willa was annoyed. She was gripping her mug so tightly in her hand the tanned skin of her hand was a stark white.

“They’re closer to home, it’s different.” Her father’s voice was as calm as ever, which only annoyed her further.

“Eli lives in D.C., how is it different for him?” Willa knew her voice was getting louder so she took a deep breath. She let out a shaky laugh. “I’ve been home less than 12 hours and we’re already arguing about how you treat me like a child.”

“We don’t treat you like a child.” Her mother spoke and Willa scoffed.

“I’m 26 years old and you’re still making decisions about what information I can and cannot handle. That’s not your decision to make anymore, because I’m no longer a child!” Willa snapped, turning to glare at her mother. She placed her coffee mug on the counter, still full. “And you two wonder why I don’t ever visit.”

“Willa, enough.” Her father’s voice had lost all humor. “If you don’t want to be treated like a child don’t act like one.”

Willa pursed her lips. Before she could answer the doorbell rang, over and over again. She walked past her parents, not making eye contact. “I’ll get it.”

She walked to the front door, seeing the outline of small child behind the door. She opened it, revealing a young girl with a toothy smile. “Auntie Wills!”

Willa laughed, kneeling down. “Hi, princess. How are you?”

The girl ran towards her, a blur of brown hair and giggles. She wrapped her arms around Willa’s neck and Willa responded, hugging back with a grin. She stood, holding the girl up.

“Rosie! I told you to wait for me!” A tall man closed the trunk, a baby bag slung over his shoulder.

“It’s fine, Oliver, I’ve got her.” Willa called, bouncing the 3 year old slightly. Another giggle. Her older brother made his way up the porch stairs, giving her a grateful smile.

“Thank you, sis.” Oliver grinned. “How’re you?”

Willa’s smile became slightly forced. She glanced back into the house towards the kitchen entrance. “Alright.”

“Auntie Wills, I want to see Gram and Gramps!” Rosie squirmed in her arms until Willa let her down, immediately running towards the kitchen as soon as her feet touched the ground.

“How’re you really?”

Willa’s smile dropped, a glare forming. “Why would you not tell me that dad’s leg was acting up?”

Oliver frowned. “They didn’t tell you?”

“Oh, don’t act like you didn’t know!”

“I didn’t! I thought they were going to.” Oliver seemed genuine. Willa sighed.

“Well, they didn’t because they’re convinced I’m twelve years old.”

“I’ll talk to them.”

“I see Rosie waited like we told her too.” Willa turned. Oliver’s wife Amelia was walking up the porch steps, holding her and Oliver’s son Maxwell in her arms. “Morning, Willa.”

Willa’s forced smile returned, holding her arms out. “Hi, Amy. Hi, Maxie!”

The seven month old stared at her, a innocent smile on his face. Willa took him from Amelia, bouncing him slightly. “He’s so big.”

“I know.” Amelia leaned against Oliver slightly, a small smile on her lips. “It’s crazy.”

“He looks just like you.” Willa murmured, kissing the top of the boy’s head softly.

“Everyone says that. It’s only fair, considering Rosie is a carbon copy of her father. Even personality wise, unfortunately.”

“Hey!” Oliver complained. Amelia laughed, winking at Willa.

“Daddy, can I have some pancakes?” Rosie seemed to appear out of nowhere, tugging on Oliver’s jeans. Oliver glanced down and nodded.

“Of course, sweetie. Go sit at the table and ask Gram to help you.”

Rosie disappeared once more into the kitchen. Willa passed Max back to Amelia, who proceeded to follow her daughter into the house. Willa glanced down the road. “Any clue when Eli is coming?”

“He was getting ready when we left.” Oliver answered. “Shouldn’t be long.”

Willa leaned against the door frame. “I’ll wait for him.”

She could hear him sigh. Before he could say anything more her phone began to buzz. She pulled it out, glancing at the caller ID.

“Charlie, what can I do for you?”

“We’re still on for lunch at 12:30, correct?”

Willa glanced at her brother, motioning for him to go inside. “Yeah. We’re meeting Philby and Terry at the diner.”

“Alright.” Charlene paused, clearly choosing to ignore the cool tone she spoke the best mann’s name in. “How’s your family?”

“Rosie and Max are adorable, Eli is late as usual, and my parents and I have already gotten into a fight about my dad’s leg.”

Charlene’s breath caught. “His leg?”

Willa sighed. “Yeah. The injury is flaring up again and they kept it from me.”

“Do they know what caused it? Was he in another accident?”

At the mention of the car accident, Willa felt her insides clench. Memories of that day flashed back to her and she felt her breath grow staggered. She pushed the feeling away. “I don’t know. They won’t tell me anything.”

“I’m sure it’s not a big deal.”

Willa saw a car pull into her driveway. “Maybe. Eli’s here, I have to go.”

“Tell everyone I said hi!”

“Will do.” The car door opened. “Love you, bye.”

As she hung up the phone, the tall figure of her older brother Eli climbed out of the car. He turned to her and grinned. Willa gave a small smile in return.

Within ten seconds, Eli was on the porch and had his arms wrapped around her.

“Hey, sis!” Eli mussed up her hair and Willa grimaced, swatting his hand away.

“Why do you feel the need to act this way?” Willa muttered. “I don’t understand how Nate puts up with you.”

“It’s his undying love for me.” Eli gave a cheesy grin.

“I can’t believe he isn’t coming until Thursday, I need someone to keep you in check.”

Eli laughed. “Not even Nate can keep me from being my wonderful self around you.”

Willa rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but he has slightly more control over you than I do.”

“You can make a list of annoying things I do and tell him when he comes Thursday.” Eli shrugged. “It won’t do anything-”

“Okay, I get it!” Willa surrendered. She glanced back into the house, grimacing slightly.

“You guys had an argument already?”

“Is it that obvious?”

Eli gave her a sympathetic look. “If it helps, I’ll probably get in an argument with them about something.”

“How would that help?”

“I’m not sure. Distraction maybe?”

Willa shook her head. “I’m going in.”

Eli followed behind her, shutting the door. “Just put on a happy face. We’ll deal with it later.”

Willa forced a smile on her face as she entered the kitchen. Her parents exchanged a look as they saw her, but her mother brightened as she saw her brother.

“Eli!” Her mother passed her, immediately going to hug him. Willa sat down at the table beside Rosie, ignoring her father’s piercing stare.

“Auntie Wills, do you want to color with me?” Rosie’s tiny face was pulled into a large smile and Willa melted.

“Of course, princess.” She took a crayon from the large pile and grabbed a piece of the construction paper in front of her.

“Rosie, no coloring until you finish your breakfast.” Amelia gave the young girl a pointed look. “Grandma spent a while cooking for you.”

“Oh, it’s alright. If she wants to color, she can.” Willa’s mother lovingly glanced at her granddaughter. Willa kept her eyes trained on her niece.

“What should I draw for you?” Willa asked. Rosie leaned her head back, thinking for a moment, before snapping her head to her.

“A princess!” Rosie grinned. Willa widened her eyes.

“Should I draw Princess Rosie?” Willa asked. Rosie nodded wildly, giggling as she did. Willa began drawing, using it as an excuse to avoid eye contact with her parents.

“So, Willa. How’s the wedding planning going?” Amelia asked from across the table. “Lost your mind yet?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Willa agreed, a friendly smile spreading onto her face. “I love Charlene so much, but she is the biggest bridezilla I’ve ever met.”

“She can’t be worse than Amy was.” Oliver piped up. Amelia gave him a look and hit his arm.

“I was not that bad!”

“You were pretty bad.”

“Oliver!”

“It was cute!”

Amelia leaned back in her seat, opening a jar of baby food. “Uh-huh. Sure.”

“I love you.” Oliver grinned, kissing her cheek. Amelia smiled slightly, pulling a spoon out of the baby bag.

“Why do you two have to be sickeningly cute?” Eli asked as he slid in on Willa’s other side. “It’s making those of us whose boyfriends aren’t here yet feel bad.”

“Or those who just don’t have boyfriends.” Willa piped up.

“It’s really sad for you.” Eli teased. Willa glared at him.

“I’m fine with being single, Elijah.”

“Sure you are!”

“Leave your sister alone, Eli.” Willa’s father spoke out of habit.

“I can handle myself, dad.” Willa didn’t even look at him as she spoke, training her eyes back on the paper. Out of her peripherals she could see her brothers exchange a look.

“He never said you couldn’t, sweetie.” Willa’s mother interjected. Willa didn’t respond, continuing to draw.

“Amy, how are things at the bakery?” Willa asked. Amelia’s eyes lit up at the mention of her family bakery. She began talking, feeding Max as she did. By the time Willa had finished eating and Rosie got bored of coloring, the topic of discussion had switched to Eli’s job. Willa stood up from the table, glancing at the clock above the doorway.

“Where are you going, Wills?” Oliver asked, bringing the attention to her.

“I have to get ready, I’m meeting with Charlene soon.” Willa responded, glancing at the clock again. “As much as I’ve missed you guys…”

“Don’t want to anger bridezilla.” Eli joked.

“Are you sure you can’t stay a bit longer?” Willa’s mother asked. “Your brothers haven’t seen you in so long!”

“I’ll see them later, mom.” Willa kissed Rosie on the top of the head, waving goodbye to everyone else. She disappeared upstairs, sinking onto her bed the second the door was closed. She took a deep breath, trying to remember she only had to deal with this for another week.

Her phone rang and she groaned. She took a deep breath and answered. “Hello?”

“We’re meeting at Bleu Park Diner, right?”

Willa sighed, standing up. She held the phone between her ear and her shoulder and she opened up her suitcase. “Yes. Where else would we be meeting?”

“Dell’s convinced we’re going to Elm Street Diner.”

Willa froze. “Why the hell would he think that?”

“I don’t know, but he was convinced.”

Willa ignored the flashback that threatened to come up. She swallowed. “The jewelers is closer to Bleu Park.”

“That’s what I thought too. See, Dell, I told you she said Bleu Park!”

Through the phone Willa could hear a faint voice. She clenched her jaw. “Are we good now?”

“Yeah. 12:30?”

Willa sighed. “Yes. 12:30.”

“Great. We’ll see you then!” She hung up before Willa had a chance to respond.

"Texting. There is such a thing as texting. God knows why she never uses it-" Willa muttered. She took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

She changed out of her pajamas, tugging on a pair of jeans Charlene had forced her to buy and a silk tank top. She pulled on grey ankle boots and a blazer and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked professional. She looked mature. She looked like she had her life together.

Exactly what she wanted to get across.

She grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. She walked downstairs, greeted by her family now in the living room. “I’m heading out.”

“Any clue when you’ll be back?” Her mother asked.

“Not really.” Willa shrugged. “Charlene and I have a bunch of errands to run, it’s going to take awhile.”

“Can you be home by 8?”

“Getting a curfew now?” Willa muttered, rifling through her purse for her mascara. She looked in the mirror by the doorway, quickly putting a layer on. She threw it back in, looking at her mother with a raised eyebrow.

“Willa-” Her father stood and Willa saw him visibly wince. Willa’s stomach clenched.

“Can I borrow your car, mom?”

“Sure, honey…” Her mother was focused on her father. Willa gave him another quick glance, before staring at her brothers. Oliver was watching the exchange silently, bouncing Max on his knee as he did. Eli was staring at her, a look on his face a mix between worry and pity. Willa hated when he gave her that look.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Willa grabbed the car keys from the rack where they hung and made her way outside. The heat was worse in Orlando than Los Angeles and she wasn’t used to it yet. She pushed the sleeves of her blazer up as she climbed into the car. She rested her head on the steering wheel, letting out a long breath. She could handle this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> willa's family is trying their best but also angsttt,,,,,
> 
> also i barely edited this sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Willa was the first one to arrive at the diner.

She sat in a booth near the door, pulling out her phone. 12:25. She tapped her fingers on the table, glancing out the window as if it would make Charlene appear faster.

At exactly 12:30 Willa watched a car park directly next to the diner. Dell emerged, alone. She groaned, leaning her head against her palms.

“Everything alright?” His accented voice greeted her. She glanced up at him, nodding slightly.

“Everything’s great.” Willa sat up, pushing her shoulders back. He slid in across from her, giving a friendly smile. She didn’t return it.

“They’re always late, aren’t they?” Dell broke eye contact awkwardly, glancing out the window. Willa nodded.

“They aren’t exactly known for punctuality, no.”

“How much do you want to bet one or both of them show up late to the wedding?”

Willa laughed. He smiled at her and she realized suddenly what she was doing. She recoiled, pursing her lips again. “I don’t care what I have to do, Charlene is going to get there on time.”

“I hope I can say the same for Maybeck.” His tone was light, but he’d clearly noticed her hesitancy. He fiddled with his rolled sleeves, clearly trying to think of some way to fill the awkward silence.

She glanced at her phone again. 12:33. She sighed slightly, looking out the window once more.

“How’s L.A. been?” Dell asked. Willa placed her phone back on the table, shifting in her seat.

“Great. I love it there.” She cleared her throat slightly. “How’s Boston?”

He shrugged. “It’s okay. I’m not sure how right it is for me.”

Willa nodded. They fell into an awkward silence again. She felt almost proud of herself. She was talking to him civilly and she was succeeding. She hadn’t started yelling, he hadn’t said anything to piss her off. She knew Charlene would call her pathetic for being proud of this, but she didn’t care.

12:35. She wasn’t sure why the minutes were dragging on like they were, but the more time they waited, the more antsy she got. Dell kept staring at her as if he was sizing her up, seeing just how much she really disliked him. She could feel her civil front dropping.

“I-uh… didn’t really see you much the last time I was in L.A.” He piped up. Willa clenched her jaw.

“Yeah, I was busy.”

“And avoiding me.”

Willa could hear the certainty in his voice. It wasn’t a question. She looked up at him, locking eyes. She nodded. “We aren’t the type to hang out voluntarily.”

“We used to be.”

“Things change.” She maintained eye contact. “We’re not anymore. We’re never going to be at that point again.”

“Why not? If we sat down and talked about what happened like mature adults-”

“I don’t particularly want to talk about what happened. It happened. I don’t care how much we may have changed as people, our friendship ended. Alright?”

“It’s been almost 7 years, we seriously can’t try and work out this grudge we’ve held since high school?”

Willa clutched her glass tightly. Her stomach clenched. “No. We can’t.”

“Willa, please-”

“I said no!”

He leaned back, his jaw clenching. “Why do I even bother trying to be nice to you? It’s clear you haven’t changed.”

“I haven’t changed? You’re exactly the same too!”

“I’m not, Willa! If you’d move on and realize 7 years changes people maybe you’d recognize that!”

“Seriously, guys?” A deep voice came from behind them. Willa turned to see Maybeck and Charlene standing behind them, both looking exasperated. “How long did it take you two to devolve into toddlers, two minutes?”

“Eight, actually.” Willa folded her arms. She made to collect her things but Charlene sat down, trapping her in place. The blonde sent her a look and Willa knew she wasn’t getting out of this lunch.

“So glad to see you guys getting along.” Charlene murmured, setting her bag down. “Let’s just get this over with, shall we?”

Willa reached into her bag, pulling out her day planner. She flipped it open, scanning until she found the to-do list for the day. “Terry, you and Philby are on pickup duty. Terry, your grandma is flying in today and Charlene’s grandparents are flying in as well. They’re staying with the families. I sent all of the flight information to your phone, if there are any problems just call me.”

“Got it.” Terry nodded. Philby stayed silent, giving a tense nod as his only reply. Willa rolled her eyes.

“Me and Charlene have to-”

“My, my, look at you four! It’s been a long time since I’ve seen all of you together.” Willa glanced up, seeing Madge Richardson standing by the table. She’d been waitressing here for as long as Willa could remember, and it occurred to her just how long it’s been since she’s stepped foot in this diner as she looked at her. The woman’s once dark brown hair was graying and her shoulders, while straight and proud, were hunched in a way only age could explain.

“Madge!” Charlene’s face lit up. “How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been good. You’ve been doing great, haven’t you? I‘ve been watching you on that sitcom. Your mother tells me what episodes you’re going to be in and me and Frank watch ‘em. You’re talented, no denying that.”

Charlene blushed. Terrance squeezed her hand from across the table, a look of pride in his eyes. “Thank you. Really, that means a lot.”

“And you two, getting married! I mean, everyone knew it was going to happen eventually, but it’s still so exciting.”

“We’re thrilled.” Terrence grinned, keeping his eyes locked in Charlene.

“God, you two are sappy.” Willa groaned. “Save that for the wedding.”

“And Willa Angelo, of course!” Madge smiled. Willa returned it, until-“How’s your father doing? Your mom and him haven’t been coming in after mass recently.”

Willa swallowed. Her father hadn’t missed coming to the diner after mass since his accident. She clenched her hand into a fist under the table. “He’s doing alright. You know him, always plays it safe.”

“Of course, of course.” Madge had a sympathetic smile on that made Willa want to scream. “I’ve been talking your ears off, let’s order.”

Within a minute Madge had disappeared behind the counter again and Charlene was giving her an look. “He hasn’t been coming?”

Willa shrugged, eyes trained on her planner. “Apparently not.”

“Is it that bad?”

“I guess so.” Willa could feel her throat closing up, so she cleared it and shot Charlene a look.

Immediately she understood. “Okay, so what’s the plan?”

“Directly after lunch we have to drop the rings off at the jeweler for the polishing.” Willa glanced down at her list again. “We have to pick up the placecards after that. Then we’re going to Jelly’s, she wanted your opinion on the centerpieces. Depending on how long that goes, we might catch dinner with Amanda, Jess and Mattie or we may run to your mom’s and eat there while we do the seating chart. That’s likely going to take a while, we’re definitely going to have to continue that for a few days. At 8:30 you have a Skype call with Piper.”

“I do?” Charlene tilted her head at the mention of her manager. “I thought that was tomorrow.”

“She texted me last night, asked me to move it up a day. Apparently it’s important. But depending on how long that takes, and knowing you and Piper it may take a while, we may take a break with the seating chart and just confirm a few logistical things.”

“And Terry and Dell are on pickup?” Charlene raised an eyebrow. “Unfair.”

“Would you trust me near the seating chart?” Maybeck raised an eyebrow.

“God no.”

“Which is why he’s not coming near it. Alright?” Willa sent him a stern look. “If we need your help we’ll call you.”

“I have to call Tierra at some point tonight.” Charlene muttered, almost to herself. “She had to push her flight back because of a filming issue.”

At the mention of Charlene’s final bridesmaid, Willa glanced up. “Can she send me the new flight information?”

“Yeah, I’ll have her text it to you.” Charlene nodded, pulling out her phone.

Willa pulled out a pencil, making a note to shoot a text to Tierra as well. “Great, thank you.”

A few minutes later, when Willa’s phone buzzed, she assumed it was Tierra with the new flight information. As she clicked her phone on she saw a text from Oliver. She glanced at Charlene to make sure she was firmly in conversation before opening it.

' **Mom and dad are really worried. You should try and get back early, talk to them.** _’_

' _oh, mom and dad are worried. funny’_

**_'I don't agree, but they thought they were doing what’s best for you. I've been talking to them and I get it.’_ **

_‘keeping health issues from their 26 year old daughter is what’s best?’_

**_'They feel bad about that. They didn't know how to tell you.'_**

_'that's a terrible excuse and we both know it.'_

_**'We also both**   **know why they’re worried. They don’t want to set you off.’**_

Willa’s jaw clenched and she glanced at Charlene, who hadn’t noticed her change in demeanor. She glanced across the table at Dell, who was staring at her in a way that stated he had. She raised an eyebrow in a warning stare and he quickly glanced away.

‘ _set me off, huh? that’s what you call it?’_

**_‘That’s not what I meant.’_ **

_‘sure.’_

**_'Willa, c’mon’_ **

_‘i have things to deal with. things that won’t “set me off” as you so eloquently put it’_

_**‘I'm trying to be on your side but you seriously have to stop acting like a child'** _

She felt her throat getting tight again. 

‘ _and you need to stop acting like a douche. you and i both know why i have a right to know what’s going on with dad’s health and you and i both know that saying i get “set off” is insensitive as hell. text me again when you get your head out of mom and dad’s ass.’_

“Willa, are you alright?” She felt a hand on her arm. She realized her food was in front of her and she wasn’t sure how long it had been there.

“I need to make a call,” Willa said, suddenly losing her appetite. “Can you get this to-go for me? I’ll eat it later.” Charlene raised an eyebrow but nodded, standing to allow Willa to exit. She sent a grateful smile in her friends direction before hurrying out of the diner. She ducked to the side of the building, leaning against the wall. She took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

She pulled out her phone, pulling up her text message thread with Eli.

_'what the hell did mom and dad say that made oliver turn into their biggest supporter?'_

_' **they said they were worried about you. that they were trying to be good parents. snapped oliver out of protective brother mode into protective father mode.'**_

_'i think he passed father mode and went around to unprotective asshole brother mode'_

' _ **what'd he say?'**_

' _that mom and dad don't want to "set me off"'_

_' **seriously?'**_

_'trust me,_ _i_ _know'_

**_'i'll yell at him'_ **

_'why do i_ _ever convince myself he's on my side?'_

_**'because before he had rosie** _ _**and max he would have been.'** _

_'if i_ _ever have kids and i_ _start suddenly agreeing with mom and dad about everything, you_ _need to kill me.'_

_**'i'm sure i** _ _**would even if you didn't request it.'** _

_'this is why you're my favorite.'_

Willa sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. After a moment a thought occured to her, and she began scrolling through her contacts until she reached the person was looking for. She pressed it and took a deep breath, raising the phone to her ear.

“Hi! It’s Willa Angelo. I know it’s been awhile, but is there any chance we could meet up sometime this week?”

          

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels stupid to me and i'm sorry if it reads stupid but i tried my best


	5. Chapter 5

“Charlene, tell me you didn’t forget the rings.”

Charlene glanced up from where she was rifling through her purse. “I could have sworn they were in here when I left the house.” 

“You had one job, Charlie.” Willa sighed. The blonde began to grow frantic as she searched.

“What if I left them at the diner? I can’t have lost my engagement ring.” 

Willa placed a hand on her arm, a vain attempt to calm her friend down. “You probably left it at your house. I’ll have Amanda go look.”

Charlene didn’t relax. She placed her purse on the counter, giving the man behind the counter an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about this.”

“Don’t worry.” The man grinned. “Happens all the time.”

Willa pulled out her phone as the two began a conversation. She ignored a missed text from Oliver that she did not feel like dealing with and dialed Amanda’s number. 

“What can I do for you, Isabella?” 

Willa rolled her eyes. “Why do you have Amanda’s phone, Finn?”

“She’s in the shower.” Finn replied easily. “And when I saw you were calling I figured it was likely some important wedding crisis that needs immediate attention. Am I right?”

Willa pursed her lips. “I don’t want to give you that satisfaction.”

“Is it a bridesmaid thing or something I can help with?” Finn asked, a smirk in his voice that Willa cringed just imagining. 

“Charlie forgot the rings at her house. I need someone to run, pick them up, and drop them to us at the jewelers and your apartment is the closest to the Turner’s house.”

“Venus jewelers, right?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be there in 20.”

“You’re a lifesaver.”

“I know.”

“Can’t just take a compliment, can you?” Willa muttered. She heard him start to laugh and rolled her eyes. “Goodbye.”

She turned and saw Charlene’s demeanor had shifted into a sense of calm. Willa could never grasp how her best friend could be so opposite of her; so effortless with people. She cleared her throat slightly to get her attention.

“Is Amanda coming?”

“Finn is.” Charlene’s eyebrow raised. “He’s not as irresponsible as we make him out to be and you know it.”

“I know.” Charlene sighed. “I’m just working myself up over this.”

“It’s going to be fine, Charlie.” Willa said, hoping she sounded comforting. “Just a small hiccup, we’re fine.”

“If I forget the rings, what else am I going to forget this week?”

“Nothing, because I’m not going to make the mistake of leaving you in charge of something again.” Charlene shot her a look and she held up her hands. “Kidding, I’m kidding!”

“I just…” Charlene looked concerned again. “I want this wedding to be perfect.”

“And it will be. No matter what goes wrong, you and Terry love each other and that’s going to make it perfect. Alright?”

Charlene smiled. “This is why you’re my maid of honor.”

Willa smiled back. “I thought it was my wonderful planning skills?”

“That too.”

There was a peaceful silence for a few moments. Willa felt relaxed, until Charlene spoke again.

“How’re you doing?” The “about your dad” was implied.

“I’m not sure. Confused, I guess. Hurt.”

“Concerned?” Charlene raised an eyebrow.

“Obviously.” Willa nodded. “But not more so than I should be, I think.”

Charlene nodded, as if content with this answer.  “How bad do you think your dad is, really?”

Willa swallowed. “I don’t know. They would have told me if it was a minor thing. Eli will tell me what he knows later, but I have a feeling he doesn’t know the whole story either.”

“Is Oliver on your side or theirs?” Willa realized how nice it was to have someone who just knew her family this well so she didn’t have to explain.

“I’m not sure.” Willa shrugged. “I don’t think he’s sure.”

Charlene was silent for a few moments. “That sucks.”

Willa nodded in agreement. “I just wish they’d stop acting like I can’t handle anything. It’s tiring.”

“I’d imagine.” 

“I’m complaining too much. I know they’re trying to do what’s best-”

“But they don’t seem to think of what’s really best for you.” Charlene nudged her softly. “Don’t worry about complaining, what am I here for if not to be your personal advice giver?”

“You have a point.” Willa laughed. She tried to change the subject, trying to push all thoughts of her family away. “Do you have any idea what Piper needs to talk to you about later?”

“Not a clue.” The way it came out was so natural, Willa almost didn’t question it for a moment. Had she not known Charlene as well as she did, she would have believed it. But it was too effortless, too practiced. “I guess we’ll find out tonight.”

Willa wanted to comment on it. From the look on Charlene’s face, she knew she didn’t have to. Charlene was fully aware that she wasn’t falling for the lie. Willa was fully aware that Charlene wasn’t going to give up whatever it was. She gave a small nod and a look that said they’d be talking about it later. 

Finn showed up just over 20 minutes after he’d hung up. In his right hand he held the rings, in his left a glass of lemonade most likely given to him by Mrs. Turner. “Sorry I’m late.”

“You got lemonade?” Willa deadpanned, holding her hand out for the rings. Finn shrugged, handing them to her and taking a sip. 

“Have you ever tried to leave that house without some food or drink? It’s not physically possible.”

Willa rolled her eyes as she stood, making her way over to the counter. The man stood from where he was sat behind the counter as the sounds of Finn and Charlene’s conversation filled the store. 

“Can I have a friend pick these up tonight?” Willa asked. The man nodded, placing the ring box behind the counter. 

“Name?”

“Willa Angelo.”

“You’re all set, ma’am.”

She gave the man a small smile, which he returned, before turning to join her friends. “Finn, thank you so much for grabbing the rings. We have to run and get the place cards, but we’ll see you later.”

“I get it, I’m being used.” Finn shrugged. “It’s fine, I don’t care.”

“Would you like to join us as we pick up a box of place cards?” Willa asked, sounding as sarcastic as she could.

“I’d like you to offer, at least.”

“I’m offering.”

“I have plans with my wife, sorry.” Finn took another sip of his lemonade. “See you later!”

“Amanda has to be saint.” Willa murmured as he jogged towards his car, giving them a wave of goodbye. “It’s the only explanation.”

“It is kind of cute how he insists on referring to her as his wife despite the fact that they’ve been married over a year.” Charlene grinned. She tilted her head slightly. “Do you think Terry will do that?”

Willa rolled her eyes, nudging Charlene. “Guaranteed. Now c’mon, we have to get going.”

By the time they got the placecards and made it to Jelly’s, it was nearing three. Willa pulled into a parking spot in front of Crazy Glaze, the pottery store Maybeck’s aunt owned. Charlene climbed out immediately, making her way to the back entrance. Willa grabbed her purse and followed, pulling her planner out as she walked. She could cross off picking up the cards now, at least, and reminded herself to call Amanda about dinner.

“It’s a miracle that you don’t walk into things constantly.” A voice called. Willa glanced up, a smile spreading across her face as she saw Jessica standing in the doorway. Her platinum blonde hair, so blonde it verged on white, had flecks of paint in it. Her clothes were worse, covered completely in paint smears, some fresh and some old.

“I have my talents.” Willa grinned, closing her planner as she made her way closer to the doorway. Jess held the door open and she entered, taking in her surroundings quickly. She walked through the storage room and entered the main store, closed for the week due to the chaos they all knew was coming. 

“Willa, dear, how are you? I didn’t see you last night.” Bess Maybeck, known better as Jelly, greeted her as she walked in. Charlene was already next to her, Jelly’s arm around her shoulder. They both looked happy. Mattie sat at one of the tables, a tray of paints set up next to her. She waved to Willa as she entered.

“I’m doing well. Yourself?” Willa asked, setting her purse down on an empty table. Jelly grinned.

“I’m doing just wonderful. I don’t know if I could be anything else. My nephew is getting married and I could just cry.” She squeezed Charlene goodnaturedly and Charlene laughed.

“I hear there’s a bet going around about whether me or you is going to cry first.” 

Jelly scoffed, shaking her head. “It’s going to be Donnie and we both know it.”

The use of Jelly’s nickname for her nephew made Willa smile, and she realized how much she’d missed the woman and this place. She’d spent most of her time in high school in this shop, keeping Jess, Mattie and Maybeck company as they worked. Charlene would sit behind the counter, helping man the phone if it was very busy and distracting Maybeck if it wasn’t. Finn and Amanda would sit in the storage room, helping “restock the shelves”. Willa would sit in the kitchen behind the storage room with Philby and they’d study together, and Jess would join them on her breaks. They’d help each other with their classes and-

Willa felt herself freeze. She suddenly remembered why she stopped coming to Crazy Glaze senior year. She pushed the memories back, pretending they’d never surfaced. 

“Alright, I’m going to talk to Charlene about color palettes and make sure we’re on the right track. Willa, you can help Jess and Mattie if you’d like, we shouldn’t be too long.” 

Before Willa could say anything, Jelly had pulled Charlene into the office. She made her way over to where Jess and Mattie sat, both silently painting a series of clay vases with a white paint. 

“I guess I’m on paint duty.” Willa sat down, taking her blazer off so she didn’t ruin it. Jess tossed her an apron and grinned.

“Looks like it.” 

Mattie handed her a paintbrush. “How long do you think they’re going to be in there?”

“I say two hours.” Jess said. She glanced up from her vase. “No, two and a half. No, two hours and fifteen minutes, final answer.”

“I say until Maybeck calls and says he’s on his way back with Jelly’s mother.” Willa dipped her brush into the paint. Jess nodded. 

“Fair.” 

“Has Bess shown you Maybeck’s design for the centerpieces?” Mattie asked. Willa shook her head. 

“Maybeck said he’d show me when it was finished, but he never got around to it. Why, do you have it?” Willa asked. Mattie nodded, a small smile spreading over her face. 

“It’s adorable.” Jess grinned as Mattie stood.

“You say that because you helped design it.” Mattie called over her shoulder, walking over to the front counter and rifling through some papers.

Jess’ mouth dropped open. “I say that because Maybeck is so dumbly in love with her, not for any other reason!”

“Sure.” Mattie said, her tone clearly saying she didn’t believe it. Jess pursed her lips, resuming painting with a slight pout. “Got it!”

Willa watched Mattie pull a piece of scrapbook paper from a pile and walk back over to their table. She placed the sketch in front on Willa and wrapped her arms around Jess’ neck. “Stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting.” Jess mumbled. Mattie kissed her cheek and rested her head on her shoulder. 

“I know you think it’s adorable because you love Maybeck and Charlene, babe. I’m just messing with you.” 

Jess leaned her head against Mattie’s, a grin spreading across her face. “I know, I just like it when you get me to stop pouting.” 

Mattie rolled her eyes, unwrapping her hands from around Jess’s neck and sitting back in her seat. “Mature.”

Willa glanced down at the sketch and felt herself break into a smile. It was a simple pencil sketch of Cinderella’s castle. In front of it outlines of Charlene and Maybeck were present, Maybeck on one knee. “He drew their engagement?”

“He’s a sap.” Jess grinned. “And it’s adorable.”

“Once Charlene finalizes the exact colors she wants, we’re going to get stickers of this made with the colors and glue them onto these vases.” Mattie explained. 

“This wedding is going to be sickeningly cute.” Willa murmured, staring at the sketch. “I don’t know if anyone is going to be able to handle it.”

She picked up her brush and started painting again, listening to the sounds of Charlene and Jelly laughing in the other room. After about a half hour her phone rang and she answered, holding it between her ear and her shoulder as she continued to paint.

“Hello?”

“Maybeck said to call and give you the heads up.” Willa felt herself tense as Philby’s voice came through the phone. “We’re about 20 minutes out.”

“Noted.” She said. She placed her paintbrush into her cup of water. “I’ll let Charlene know.”

“Got it.”

The line was silent for a few moments. She cleared her throat. “Is that it?”

“Yeah, that was it.”

“Okay, then. Bye, I guess.” Willa hung up, shoving her phone into her pocket. “I hate him.”

“You’ve mentioned.” Jess raised an eyebrow. “Many, many times.”

Willa flushed, pulling the apron off. Mattie took it from her, hanging it up on the rack beside the table. “Are you guys going to come with us to do the seating chart or are you staying to help here?”  
“I think we’re staying.” Mattie said, leaning on the table beside Jess. “There’s a lot of DIY stuff we still have to finish by Saturday.”

“Fair enough.” Willa pulled on her blazer, pushing the sleeves up immediately. “I’ll call Amanda.”

“Do you want me to get Charlie for you?” Mattie asked. Willa nodded, pulling out her phone. She dialed Amanda’s number for the second time that day, waiting as it rang.

“Hey, Wills.” Amanda’s voice came through after a few moments. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, we’re just about to leave Crazy Glaze. Do you want to swing by the Turner’s to help us start working on the seating chart?”

“Of course! Should I pick something up to eat? I’m in the mood for Chinese food.”

“I’m sure Mrs. Turner has a ton of leftovers from last night she’ll want to get rid of.” Willa responded, glancing into the side room. Charlene was packing up her things. “Do you want Charlene and I to get you?”

“That’d be great.” Amanda responded. “Hold on a sec-”

Willa heard the sound of the receiver being covered and whispers. She furrowed her eyebrow and was about to ask if everything was okay when Amanda’s voice returned.

“Sorry, Finn needed something. He says hi, by the way.”

“I saw him like 2 hours ago.”

“He’s an excitable puppy, I swear.” Amanda laughed. “I’ll see you in like 15 minutes?”

“See you then.” Willa saw Charlene exit the office and motioned for her to come over. “Goodbye!”

If Willa heard something off in Amanda’s voice, an emotion she couldn’t quite place, she didn’t comment on it. Whatever it was, Amanda would tell her soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're still reading this i thank you, i swear there's a point to this madness


	6. Chapter 6

“You want to put Grandma next to Aunt Taylor? I’m not trying to have my wedding go up in flames, mom.”

Willa sighed as she stared at the chart in front of her. She picked up one of the names, holding it in her hand. “What if we put your Aunt Taylor and her family next to Maybeck’s cousin Quincy and his family?”

Charlene shook her head, sitting down. “Aunt Taylor just shouldn’t have been invited.”

Mrs. Turner pursed her lips. “My sister is not that bad-”

“Mom, don’t deny it.”

She sighed, nodding her head. “She really is that bad, isn’t she?”

Charlene stared at the chart as if willing it to arrange itself. “God, this is impossible.”

“What if we put Taylor and her family with Maybeck’s great uncle?” Willa offered. Charlene stared blankly for another moment before standing up.

“I need a drink.” Charlene turned and walked into the kitchen, pausing at the door. “Anyone want anything?”

Mrs. Turner and Amanda shook their heads, and Charlene was gone before Willa had time to ask.

“I don’t remember this being this difficult for Finn and I’s wedding.” Amanda muttered, rifling through some of the names.

“Finn’s family is normal and all of your friends are friends. It was simple.” Willa stated. She glanced at the papers around. “You also had half the amount of people.”

Mrs. Turner bit her lip. “Okay, I think Taylor could go with my cousin Rhett. He won’t be pleased but he also won’t fight with her.”

“Let’s put them towards the back, just to be safe.” Willa murmured, placing the name cards for the two families at one of the empty tables. The rest of the chart, almost completely bare, stared back at her. “God, I need a drink too.”

“We need you sober for this.” Amanda muttered. She picked up a name. “Why the hell did Charlene’s freshman year roommate get an invite? Didn’t she hate her?”

Willa glanced at the card, shaking her head. “No, that’s her second freshman year roommate, after she decided she hated the first one so much she had to switch.”

Amanda nodded, staring at the names. “I’m no help, am I?”

“We need at least one person who has planned a wedding before.” Willa murmured. “Because Lord knows I have no clue what I’m doing.”

“You’ve managed so far.” Amanda laughed, nudging her slightly. “Very well, might I add.”

Willa laughed, shrugging slightly. “I guess.”

“I know.” Amanda said, placing a hand on Willa’s arm. “You’re doing great, alright? Trust me on that.”

Charlene came back at that moment four glasses and a full bottle of wine in her hand. “I know everyone turned it down but in about fifteen minutes you’re all going to be begging that I get you some.”

They worked for another half hour, Charlene almost bursting into tears only once. (Willa felt like bursting into tears the entire time, but she figured she shouldn’t show that. Charlene would really start crying.) When Charlene’s phone began to buzz, indicating a call from her agent, they decided to take a break.

Charlene ran upstairs, leaving Mrs. Turner surveying WIlla and Amanda. “How’ve you girls been? I feel like I haven’t spoken to you both in awhile.”

“I’m good.” Amanda said after a moment, a grin lighting up her face. “Things are good.”

Mrs. Turner surveyed her. “Just good? No glowing review about how happy you are be be married?”

“You’ve already gotten that enough, haven’t you?” Amanda teased. Mrs. Turner laughed, but her eyebrow stayed raised in apprehension. Amanda bit her lip to fight down a grin. “Things are really good. He’s wonderful to me and he always has been. But now he keeps trying to pick fights about wanting a dog.”

“Seriously? He’s still on that?” Willa asked. Amanda nodded, looking exasperated.

“He keeps insisting he wants a lab. He wants to name is Diz, short for Disney which I just think is bizarre.” She rolled her eyes as she spoke. “He says it’s preparation for when we have kids.  Something about if he can parent a dog, he can parent a baby. I’ve started tuning him out.”

“I’ll yell at him for you if you want.” Willa offered. Amanda laughed, shaking her head.

“I’ll probably give in soon. He’s so adamant it kind of seems cruel not to.”

“Do not let him name the dog Diz though, that would be animal abuse.” Willa sighed, taking a sip of her wine. Amanda nodded in agreement.

“Not a chance.”

Mrs. Turner surveyed the two, a look of affection on her face. Willa’d seen that look many times throughout her life; she was considered a member of the Turner family and so was Amanda. Willa felt safe, at home. More at home then she did this morning, if she was being honest with herself.

“So, Willa,” Mrs. Turner cleared her throat. “How are things with you?”

Willa shrugged, swirling her glass of wine absentmindedly. “Same as they always are.”

“Anyone special I should know about?” Mrs. Turner asked, prying ever so slightly. “Any boyfriends that didn’t get brought along on the trip?”

“That’s funny, really.” Willa laughed, causing Mrs. Turner to sigh.

“I’m serious, Willa.”

“There are most definitely not.” Willa said after a moment. “Believe me.”

Mrs. Turner looked her up and down, a look of worry crossing her face. “No one at all?”

Willa shrugged. “Not really. It’s fine, though. I’m doing fine.”

“I know. It’s just.. I worry! I want to go to your wedding too, you’re practically my daughter.” Mrs. Turner clasped her hands.

“And if I ever get married, I’ll try to invite you.” Willa grinned. Mrs. Turner gasped, hitting her lightly with one of the papers on the table in front of them. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! I’ll make slightly more of an effort than that!”

Mrs. Turner placed the paper back on the table. She bit her lip. “Well, my friend’s son is your age, he’s single. I think the two of you would really hit it off.”

“Does he live in L.A.?” Willa asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He lives here.” Mrs. Turner said after a moment. “But you two would really get along great.”

Willa shook her head. “I can’t date someone from Orlando in L.A., that’d be a nightmare.”

Mrs. Turner let out a sigh. “You should expand your horizons.”

“To Orlando? A little bit too far for my taste.”

“She’s not wrong, Wills.” Amanda offered. “Maybe you could move back to Orlando-”

“I’m not moving back here guys.” Willa’s voice was colder than she intended it to be. She sighed. “It’s wonderful and it’s home, but I can’t live here. I can’t. I love L.A., I have a life in L.A. and I don’t plan on leaving.”

“Well, if you ever change your mind,” Mrs. Turner looked slightly put out. “his name is Spencer Randolph. You’d get along fabulously.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Willa sighed, nodding slightly. After a moment, her head snapped up. “Spencer Randolph?”

Amanda started giggling and Willa glared at her. She muffled the giggles, only slightly, and gave what was clearly an attempt at an innocent expression.

“You know him?” Mrs. Turner asked, glancing between the two.

“Kind of.” Willa shrugged. Amanda grinned.

“They dated in sophomore year.”

“Barely!” Willa defended, crossing her arms over her chest. “We went on like one date, and it failed. Miserably.”

“Oh.” Mrs. Turner frowned. “Why didn’t I know that?”

“Remember Too Much Axe guy?” Willa asked. Mrs. Turner nodded. “Him.”

“Oh.” Mrs. Turner frowned. “That’s unfortunate.”

Willa nodded, laughing slightly. “I can’t believe you tried to set me up with Too Much Axe guy.”

“She’s doing what?” Charlene asked, appearing from the staircase suddenly. Willa turned, a smile wide across her face.

“Your mom just tried to get me to go out with Spencer again.”

“Ew, seriously? That guy who asked you out sophomore year? God, he smelled terrible. Did not know a little goes a long way.”

“I didn’t know!” Mrs. Turner defended herself. “Forget I mentioned it!”

“Gladly.” Willa smiled. She didn't want to conversation to continue to reveal the real reason she ended up breaking things off with him. Charlene sat down next to her. “What did Piper have to talk about?”

Charlene sighed, taking a sip of her wine. “Some gig. I’m so stressed though I barely listened to her ramble on. Should we get back to it?”

“You honestly want to go back to this?” Amanda asked, leaning back in her chair. “I say we call it a night.”

“We’ve finished like nothing.” Charlene frowned. “I feel like we shouldn’t leave until we’ve accomplished at least more than one table.”

“Hey, we did two!” Willa defended. “Which should be good enough.”

Charlene raised an eyebrow and Willa sighed, looking at Amanda. She shrugged, as if admitting defeat.

“I’m not sleeping until I finish at least a quarter of this.” Charlene squared her shoulders, staring at the chart as if daring it to fight against this statement. Willa placed a hand on her friends shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

“Charlie, it’s fine. It’ll all work itself out.”

“I feel like it won’t.”

“It has so far!”

“Because you’ve been on top of things!”

“I’ll stay on top of things.”

“But you’re so stressed now because of De-” Charlene broke off, biting her lip. “Because it’s so close.”

Willa clenched her jaw, knowing what her friend was going to say. “Philby is not stressing me out.”

“I think he is!” Charlene sighed. “You’ve been acting weird since he showed up at the airport-”

“Charlene, don’t start this! Please. I don’t want to talk about it.” Willa muttered. Charlene pursed her lips, giving a nod so slight it barely registered. Willa stood, grabbing her own name from the pile. “Let’s start with ourselves. Once we get the bridal party out of the way, there will be less names and it will feel more complete.”

Charlene gave a tense nod, standing and grabbing various names and arranging them. They fell into an uncomfortable silence, one Amanda and Mrs. Turner were more than aware of as they stared in between the two.

“Willa, you can drive me home right?” Amanda said after a few moments.

“When?” Willa asked glancing up. “Now?”

Amanda glanced at Charlene for a moment and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Willa grabbed her bag and her car keys. “Do you want me to come back after I drop Amanda off?”

“We’ll be fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Charlene murmured without looking up.

Willa clenched her jaw, exiting the house. She opened her mother’s car, climbing into the driver’s seat. She knew she was fuming. She didn’t care.

Amanda slid into the car and shut the door gently behind her. It was silent for a few moments.

“She’s stressed out.” Amanda murmured.

“She’s stressed out? I didn’t notice.” Willa muttered. She put the keys in the ignition, turning the car on.

“I know you’re both stressed, but it’ll be fine. She’s your best friend, and she’s trying to help you. She knows you and Dell were friends-”

“And we’re not friends anymore. I wish people would stop saying we used to be friends. I’m aware we were good friends. He was my best friend. But he’s not anymore and I’m tired of people trying to make us be friends again!” Willa ranted. She felt her breath give out and she slumped in her seat, closing her eyes.

“Tell me how you really feel.” Amanda laughed hesitantly. Willa sighed, leaning her head back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.”

“I know.” Amanda gave a her a small smile. “Remember junior year when Finn and I got into that huge fight and we were weird around each other for like a month?”

“Finn was a mess and constantly asking me how he could fix it.” Willa nodded. She bit her lip exasperatedly. “He ignored all of my advice, of course.”

“Everyone did something then and it worked.” Amanda murmured. She glanced at Willa. “The group fell back together. I think they’re hoping that despite it being so long they can do the same with you two.”

Willa gripped the steering wheel. “I know. It’s just.. It’s more complicated than anyone realizes. I can’t explain why, it just is.”

“I get it.” Amanda nodded, keeping her eyes trained on Willa. “They just want you both to be happy.”

“I am happy.” Willa stated after a moment. “It’s been years. I’m over it. Everyone else should get over it too.” She pursed her lips together and tried to avoid Amanda’s gaze as she began pulling out of the driveway.

It was only Sunday.

She was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys writing this makes me cry i just want my children to be happy  
> (why am i writing this then do you ask? idk)


	7. Chapter 7

 

Willa woke up to a small hand poking her and she groaned as she rolled over. Rosie grinned at her, pulling on her t-shirt sleeve.

“Hi, Auntie Wills!” Rosie yelled. Willa flinched, sitting up in bed and forcing a smile onto her face.

“Morning, princess.” Rosie giggled at the nickname, climbing onto the bed and sitting, facing Willa.

“Gramps said to come wake you up for breakfast!” The young girls r’s were w’s and Willa grinned at the cuteness of the whole situation.

“Tell Gram and Gramps I’ll be down in a few minutes, okay?”

Rosie pouted, shaking her head. “You have to come now.”

Willa laughed, kissing the girls forehead. “I’ll be quick, alright?”

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise.” Willa held out her finger. Rosie wrapped her whole hand around the pinky and grinned, before struggling off the bed and running out of the room. Oliver stood just outside the doorway, watching as the girl ran past.

“She adores you.” Oliver observed, his eyes trained on his daughter as she walked down the stairs.

“I know.” Willa smiled softly, standing up. She walked over to the door, crossing her arms. “What do you want?”

“You need to talk to them.”

“I need to do nothing.” Willa clenched her jaw. “You’re being an asshole, you realize that right?”

“I’m trying to be a middle man here-“

“I don’t need a middle man.” Willa snapped. “I need you to butt out, alright?”

Oliver’s face hardened, a look Willa was all too familiar with. “I’m just want to help.”

“I definitely don’t need help from you.” Willa held a hand on the door, staring at him for a moment. She closed the door, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She got ready, pulling on jeans and a green blouse Charlene had gotten her for Christmas. She grabbed her phone and her bag, exiting her room quickly.

“Willa? Can you come here?” She heard her mother call. She popped her head into the kitchen.

“Yes?”

“Can you stay for breakfast? Your father and I would like to talk to you.” She had a stern look on her face, as if she was planning on reprimanding her. Willa felt herself close off, shaking her head.

“I can’t, I have to meet the girls to finish some details of the bachelorette party and Amanda’s picking me up any minute.” Willa tried to sound apologetic, pulling out her phone to text the girl in question and ask her to pick her up.

“Are you sure?” Her mother asked, frowning. Willa nodded, glancing up.

“I’m sure. I’m really sorry, I’ll see you tonight hopefully, okay? I’ll try and get back early.” Willa knew she wouldn’t. “Goodbye.”

She ducked out of the kitchen, walking out the front door and letting out a breath. She hated avoiding her family. This whole week was horrible so far. She glanced at her phone, seeing a thumbs up as a response from Amanda and knowing that Finn had taken her phone once again. Sure enough, when the car pulled up five minutes later, Finn was in the driver’s seat with a blinding grin.

“Morning.” He greeted as she entered the car. Willa rolled her eyes.

“Why am I not surprised?”

“He has to meet up with Dell and the other groomsmen.” Amanda explained, craning her neck to see Willa. “How are you?”

“Could be better. Very eager for this week to be over. You know, the usual.” Willa explained. Amanda nodded, a worried look flashing across her face for a moment, disappearing as quickly as it came.

The ride passed by in a blur of Finn’s ramblings and Amanda’s exasperation and they arrived at Jess and Mattie’s apartment before she knew it. She climbed out of the car, ignoring Finn’s dramatic calls of goodbye and walking into the building alongside Amanda.

“Sorry about him, he’s a bit over excited this week. With you home, Dell home, Charlie and Terry home, it’s like Christmas to him. Except not, because you guys weren’t here this Christmas.” Amanda shrugged. “This is his Christmas.”

Willa glanced back at the car, where Finn still sat now on his phone. She smiled. “I missed him too.”

“He misses all of them, obviously, but you the most.” Amanda said, pressing the button for the elevator as they approached.

“Not surprising.” Willa laughed as the doors open. “I’m his favorite, obviously. I thought we figured that out when you two fought over me during your wedding.”

Amanda rolled her eyes, stepping on. “I still can’t believe he stole you from my bridal party like that.”

“I was still in the bridal party, I just wore the groomsmen boutonniere too. Jess is doing the same thing, but she’s still in the bridal party.”

“Still.” Amanda rolled her eyes. “I still can’t believe it.”

“I can. Have you met your husband?” Willa pressed the button for Jess and Mattie’s floor.

Amanda shrugged, leaning back against the railing. “I had hope.”

Willa laughed, shaking her head. “You’d think you would’ve learned.”

Amanda shoved her lightly, an amused smile crossing her face. “You’d think.”

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out, making their way down the hall to Jess and Mattie’s apartment. Amanda knocked on the door and within seconds Jess opened it. She still had paint in her hair.

“Morning!” Jess grinned, walking away from the door and towards the kitchen. Willa dropped her bag on the counter as she entered.

“You realize you still have paint in your hair, right?” Amanda asked, leaning over to pick up a portion of Jess’ hair.

“I spent an hour in the shower last night, it’s not coming out.” Jess shrugged.

“This is why I tell you to put your hair up when we paint, babe.” Mattie said as she walked into the kitchen. She waved at Amanda and Willa before pouring herself a cup of coffee. “And you never listen and we get this out of it.”

Jess rolled her eyes. “I try to, it falls out!”

“Put it back up then.” Mattie suggested as she leaned against the counter, taking a sip of her coffee with raised eyebrows. Jess sighed, pouting slightly.

Willa gave Amanda an amused look. Amanda stifled a laugh before speaking. “Okay, we should get started.”

“Charlene isn’t coming, right?” Jess asked, grabbing a second mug and pouring herself some coffee.

“No, her and Maybeck have to meet with family today.” Willa responded, pulling out her planner. “You and Mattie are going back to the store after lunch, right?”

Mattie nodded. “Bess is going to unlock the store around 1 for us.”

“Got it.” Willa wrote a note in her planner. As she did so, her phone buzzed and she glanced at it before frowning.

**‘Hey Willa, this is Dell. Can we meet at 12:45?’**

“What’s wrong?” Amanda asked her. Willa glanced up and pursed her lips.

“Philby’s texting me.”

_‘why?’_

**‘Maybeck and Charlene said I have to know the details of the wedding day and they thought it’d be best if we met up.’**

**‘Did they not tell you?’**

“I’m going to murder her.” Willa muttered. “I don’t care that she’s getting married, I don’t care that she’s my best friend, I’m going to murder her.”

“What’d she do?” Amanda asked, clearly concerned.

“She signed me up for an afternoon of hanging out with Philby.”

“Wait, seriously?” Amanda glanced at her phone, her eyes widening. “She didn’t tell you that was happening?”

“No.” Willa grimaced. She closed the text message thread with Philby, opening her text messages to Charlene.

_‘seriously?’_

**‘seriously what’**

_‘you didn’t think to mention i’m spending the afternoon with Philby explaining the wedding day to him? i have stuff i have to get done’_

**‘he’s the best man, you have to keep in in the loop. make him help you with whatever you had to get done’**

**‘i have to go, my grandma’s here.’**

Willa took a deep breath, glancing up at Amanda. “I might kill her.”

“It’s okay, Wills. You’re fine.”

“She’s not going to be.” Willa muttered. She took a deep breath and opened the text message thread to Philby.

‘ _they did not but i’ve been informed i have no choice’_

_‘meet me at bleu park at 12:45. don’t be late’_

_‘_ **Sounds good.’**

Willa glanced up from her phone, clearing her throat. “Sorry about that, where were we?”

“I just said I have to leave in an hour to meet with the groomsmen.” Jess said. “We’re just going over details right?”

“Right.” Willa nods. “Amanda’s in charge of this though, so I’ll have her do the talking.”

Amanda nods, pulling out her phone. “So the plan currently is to go to Epcot first. You know, do the whole drinking around the world thing?”

“I think the guys were planning on going to that After Dark Safari thing, so that would be good. I could meet up with them.” Jess piped up. Willa wrote a note in her planner to ask Dell about the details of that.

“Exactly. I made reservations at Chefs de France.”

“Time?” Willa asked, glancing up briefly.

“For 6:30. I figure we’ll be done around 7:30, we can walk around the World Showcase until the park closes at 9, and then I figured we could go to that bar Charlene really likes?” Amanda looked to Willa for verification. She nodded.

“That sounds good. I don’t think she’ll really want something huge, you know? Just walking around Epcot, going to the bar, she’ll love that.”

Amanda grinned, clearly proud. “Great! So I was thinking we’d meet at my apartment at around 4:45 on Thursday? We’ll get ready together and then we’ll go.”

“That sounds perfect.” Willa nodded, jotting all of the information down. “I can get Charlene here by then, I’ll tell her we have to figure out some picture stuff.”

“Okay! Mattie, you said you had some ideas for the bride sash and crown and things?” Amanda asked, glancing at Mattie. Mattie nodded and began to talk, but Willa couldn’t really focus. Her phone buzzed with a text from her mother, a question of what she’d like for dinner. She inwardly groaned, knowing she would be expected. She text back a simple _‘anything is fine’_ , before glancing up.

“Is that good?” Mattie asked, glancing around. Willa inwardly groaned.

“I think so.” Amanda nodded. Mattie glanced at Willa and she forced a smile.

“It’s perfect.”

“Great! I’ll be able to finish this up really soon.” Mattie grinned as she spoke. “Once we finish the centerpieces, which should be done by tomorrow, I’ll get to work.”

“Great.” Willa nodded. She glanced at her phone, indicating the time. 9:46. “I’ll make sure to text you guys the schedule for the week today. You guys aren’t seriously busy with Charlene and I until Thursday, but I’ll still send it today.”

“Got it.” Amanda nodded. There was a beat of silence. “Are we done?”

“I think that’s all we need to cover right now, yes.” Willa nodded. Jess stood up, placing her coffee mug in the sink. She leaned across the counter, giving Mattie a kiss before grabbing her purse.

“I’m going to head out then, the groomsmen are likely a mess without me.” Jess decided. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Jess walked out the door. Willa sighed, leaning back against the counter.

“I don’t want to meet with Dell.”

“You have to.” Amanda frowned, placing a hand of Willa’s shoulder. She sighed.

“I know, but that doesn’t stop me from not wanting to do it.”

“I’m sorry.”  Amanda sighed. After a moment she stood. “I’ll be back in a minute, I’m going to call Finn.”

As she walked out of the room, Mattie stood up, walking over to her. “I’m worried about you, Wills.”

Willa shrugged, trying to look unphased. “Don’t be.”

“Willa.” Mattie placed a hand on her arm and Willa sighed. Mattie had this presence, this air about her that made it seem that she knew what you were thinking. And usually, she did. She could see right through Willa’s false expression. “C’mon, talk to me.”

Willa sighed, letting her head fall forward. “I’m going to fall apart. This week is going to break me.”

“You’re doing great, what are you talking about?”

“I’m struggling and we both know it.”

Mattie leaned next to her, silent for a moment. “I think you aren’t giving yourself enough credit.”

“I’m a mess, Mattie. I’m hyper focused on this but I’m going to mess up at some point, I’m arguing with my family, I can’t seem to be in a room with the best man for more than five minutes before I snap.” Willa sighed. “I’m not going to survive the week.”

“You are.” Mattie shook her head. “Because you’re Willa Angelo and you’ve handled so much. There’s no way Charlene’s wedding it going to be your downfall.”

“Want to bet?” Willa tried to joke. Mattie placed an arm around her shoulders, silently comforting her.

“You’re going to be fine.”

Willa leaned her head on Mattie’s shoulder. “You’re really easy to talk to, you know that?”

“I’ve heard.” Mattie sounded amused.

“God, I miss you guys.” Willa murmured.

“We miss you too.” Mattie murmured in response. She could hear Amanda in the other room, talking to Finn in hushed tones. Most likely about her, based on the concern she could hear.

“I’m trying. I want to try and get along with him.” Willa spoke.

“I know.”

“It’s just complicated.”

“I know.”

“I know everyone really wants us to get along, and I know we have to but-”

“I know.”

Willa sat up straight, glancing at Mattie.  “Thank you.”

Mattie smiled back at her and Willa felt like she was in senior year again, crying over whatever she cried about senior year. She nudged her slightly, a grin forming. “I’m always here, Wills.”

“Thank you.” Willa said again. Mattie stood, walking back to her coffee mug. Willa sat down at the counter, taking a deep breath.

Maybe she could handle the week.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Willa took a deep breath as her uber pulled up to the diner, thanking the driver quickly before exiting. She glanced at her watch. She was right on time. She walked in, grinning at Madge behind the counter and taking a seat at a booth in the corner. She pulled out her planner and her binder with the wedding details, glancing out the window every few minutes. 

“Can I get you anything, sweetheart?” Madge asked, walking up. Willa smiled up at her.

“Can I have a coffee and a chocolate chip muffin?” Willa asked. She glanced out the window again and sighed. “And a chamomile tea, please.” 

“Coming right up.” Madge grinned as she jotted it down. “Are you expecting someone?”

“Unfortunately.” She murmured. Madge gave a knowing smile and walked back towards the counter.

10 minutes and a quarter of a muffin later, Philby walked in. She held her hand up, motioning for him to join her.

“Nice of you to show.” Willa muttered as he slid in across from her. 

“I’m sorry, Finn and Jess kept arguing about Maybeck’s favorite bar and 

Elliot, Maybeck’s roommate in college, had no clue what was happening and I had to fill him in.” He rambled, before looking up at her. “Sorry.”

“Whatever.” Willa muttered. She took a sip of her coffee, motioning for the tea that sat on the table. “I got you a chamomile tea.”

“Oh.” He furrowed his eyebrows before glancing up at her, clearly confused. “How did you know this was my favorite?”

“It was your favorite in high school.” Willa glanced up at him. Her expression hardened. “I assumed you hadn’t changed. I was right.”

“Well, uh..” He smiled. “Thank you.”

She blushed and then cursed herself for doing so, pursing her lips. “Don’t mention it. Should we get this over with?”

“Sure.” He studied her for a moment longer before pulling out his laptop. “I should probably take notes, right?”

Willa nodded, opening the binder. She flipped open to the page about the wedding day and the rehearsal dinner, glancing up. “Okay, so there’s a lot to cover.”

“I’m ready.” Philby grinned, shooting her a bright smile. She glanced down to fight her smile back, looking over the list.

“Okay, so Finn and Jess have the bachelor party covered. Jess is going to send me a full schedule of that night, just so I know in case I need to get in touch with you or Finn or somebody.” 

“Do you want me to just give you the list? I have it with me.” Philby offered, pulling out his phone. Willa bit her lip, nodding slightly. 

“Yeah, sure I guess.” Willa muttered, nonchalantly. “Just text it to me.”

“Alright.” He typed something quickly and her phone buzzed. 

“Okay, so that’s settled. We have to talk about the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner.” Willa said, glancing down at her planner. “So the actual rehearsal shouldn’t take much more than a half hour. We’re going to start at 7, we should be done by 7:45 at the latest. It’s pretty simple, we’re practice the order of people coming down the aisle. It will start with Maybeck and Bess. Elliot and Tierra are going to walk down after, then Jess and Mattie. Jess is going to stand with the groomsmen, simply so it’s even on both sides and such. Charlene insisted. Then Amanda and Finn, and lastly me and you.” 

“Got it.” Philby nodded, his eyes not leaving the screen. “Next?”

“Then Rosie acting as flower girl is going to go down, throw some petals and look cute. She’s going to stand next to me for a few minutes, but at some point she may run to sit with her parents. I’m not sure, that’s completely chance.”

“That’s Oliver’s daughter, right?” Philby asked. Willa glanced up, a lump in her throat. It hadn’t occurred to her he didn’t know Rosie. He’d never met her. He’d never met Max. He’d probably only met Amelia a few times, never when she and Oliver were married. She swallowed it.

“Yeah.” Willa nodded, smiling slightly. “She’s wonderful, just turned 3 in January.”

“Charlene showed me a picture when she was explaining the wedding party to me. She’s a cute kid.” Philby smiled. “She looks a lot like you, actually.”

Willa smiled for a moment before clearing her throat. “Yeah, well after she walks in it’s Charlene’s turn. She’ll walk down the aisle, Maybeck will cry. Speaking of which, you need to hold tissues in your suit jacket. Charlene is going to be a mess, Maybeck is going to be a mess, someone needs to have tissues and my dress doesn’t have pockets.”

“Got it.” Philby pulled out his phone. “I’ll set a reminder to buy some.” 

“Thank you.” Willa glanced up and shook her head. “Wait, no. I’ll get some. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s not a big deal, I can cover the cost of some tissues.” Philby waved her off. She sank back into her seat, studying him. He glanced up at her and she looked away, back at her binder.

“Right.” She cleared her throat. “The only people going to the dinner will be the bridal party and some family. Maybeck’s grandparents are coming, as are Charlene’s. My family is coming, Finn’s mom and sister said they’d show, if I’m not mistaken your mother said she’d try to make it. But no aunts or uncles or cousins of Charlene and Maybeck.” 

“How is everyone getting to the dinner?” 

Willa inhaled, tapping her pen on the table. “That’s where it gets tricky. I know Charlene and her mom will drive Charlene’s grandparents and Maybeck and Bess will drive his family, but if I know Charlene and Maybeck they’ll want to ride together, so they might drive themselves and possibly Elliot and Tierra too. If not, Elliot will jump in the car with you, Finn, and Amanda. I’ll be getting there with Jess and Mattie, with Rosie coming with us. We’re meeting everyone at Maggiano's at 8, we have a reservation. Some speeches probably, Mrs. Turner will burst into tears at some point, Charlene will follow, everyone is slightly too drunk except for us, alright? We don’t get drunk.”

“Why not?” 

“Because if we get drunk, it falls apart. Starting Friday I really need you on top of your game or else this is going to be a disaster. All of the pressure needs to be completely taken off of Charlene and Maybeck because it’s their wedding.” Willa explained. “It becomes our problem.”

“I see.” Philby’s eyebrows were raised in amusement. “Okay, no drinking.”

“You’re allowed to drink after the food is served at the reception and you are free to get as drunk as you’d like once the cake is brought out. After that point, nothing serious can really go wrong and if it does, it’s someone else’s problem.” Willa shrugged. 

Philby laughed, surveying her. “Alright then.”

“Okay, so we have to give everyone directions for the wedding day. I’ll send you a full list so you don’t forget, but basically it’s directions for everyone, times to be at Charlene’s house or my house, picture times and who is needed for pictures, that kind of stuff.” 

“Do you know all of that now?”

“I need to go over some final picture lists but I basically know it all, yes.”

Philby nodded. “Impressive.”

“This has been my entire life for basically a year.” Willa sighed. “You’re lucky you’re in Boston, you got out of planning for the most part.”

“Only good thing about Boston.” He laughed. Willa furrowed her eyebrows, staring at him. He glanced down, awkwardly scratching his neck. 

“You hate it that much, huh?” Willa asked. He nodded. 

“It’s a great city.” He offered.

“Not what you want, though.” 

He shook his head. “No.”

“I’m sorry.” Willa said. He smiled at her. 

“Thanks.”

It was silent and they stayed still, staring at each other. After a few moments, Willa coughed, glancing back down at her binder. 

“Let’s get back to it, yeah?” She said, completely avoiding eye contact. He was silent for a moment before responding.

“Sure.”

“Okay, the day of the wedding you are on Maybeck duty. Completely. I know you knew that but you need to really understand everything. You have to make sure every groomsmen has their tux, their boutonniere’s. Jess will be getting ready with us, but she’ll probably pop in for some pictures at some point. You have to make sure everyone is on schedule. Make sure everyone eats. You guys don’t have to be up as early as the bridesmaids but ideally be up by 10:30 so everyone can shower and shave and do whatever guys do to get ready, I’m not sure. That’s for you to figure out. I’ll be coming over to check on you guys throughout the morning, considering it’s my house you’ll be at, and everyone needs to be up and getting ready by 11 at the latest.” 

Philby nodded as she spoke, typing so quickly she was almost surprised. But then she remembered who it was an she ignored her stupidity. Of course he could type fast, it was Philby. 

“Do we need a refill on the coffee? Or the tea?” Madge walked over. Willa glanced down at her empty mug that she didn’t remember drinking and nodded. 

“Yes, please. Philby?”

He glanced up and nodded. “That’d be lovely.”

“I’ll be right back.” Madge grinned. As she walked away, Willa stifled a laugh.

“What?” Philby asked.

“That’d be lovely.” Willa said in an imitation of his voice. “God, I see you’re still painfully British at times.”

He flushed. “I try not to be, but it slips out sometimes.”

“I can tell.” Willa laughed. It was shocking how easy it was between them. It was as if they hadn’t gone seven years without really talking. It was as if they hadn’t fought, and as if Willa hadn’t-

She felt her train of thought break of and she pursed her lips. She couldn’t go there. She glanced up at him, trying to shake the thoughts from her head. 

“You alright?”

“I’m exhausted.” Willa muttered, leaning against her palm as she thumbed through the binder. “This wedding is literally going to be the death of me.”

Philby laughed and Willa felt herself smile. He had a nice laugh.

“It’s almost over.”

“Thank god.” She smiled. He returned it. She cleared her throat, looking back at her planner. “Okay, so where were we?”

Philby glanced at his laptop. “Be up by 11 or else.”

“Got it.” Willa nodded. “So at around 11:30 we have lunch for everyone in the bridal parties, courtesy of Mrs. Turner. Then at 1 we have the photographer coming by to take photos. I think he’s coming to the bridesmaids first, I’ll give you a heads up when he heads towards you. I’ll be in and out of the two houses all day making sure things are on schedule , like I said, so I’ll probably stay to have some shots with the groomsmen and Maybeck.”

“Best man and maid of honor?” Philby offered. He was smirking, but it was mixed with a smile potentially. She couldn’t quite read the expression. She rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t push your luck.” She muttered, a small smile forming. He grinned at her, clearly feeling victorious. She shot him a look and he dropped the grin, but kept a small smile on his face. She hated herself for finding it kind of adorable. 

“What time do we have to leave for the ceremony?” 

“Rosie and my brother and them will leave first at around 3. The groomsmen will follow at around 3:10 and once you guys are gone, Charlene and the bridesmaids will leave. Probably around 3:20, closer to 3:30 if Mrs. Turner starts crying.”

“So 3:30, then?” Philby asked. Willa nodded. 

“Definitely 3:30.”

Madge placed two more mugs in front of them, grinning between the two. “I haven’t seen the two of you together since you were 17. 17, right?”

“18.” Philby answered. Willa glanced at him, before looking down at the table. She nodded. 

“It would’ve been 18, yeah.”

“My bad.” Madge laughed. She looked between the two again. “It’s good to see you two hanging out again.”

“We’re not doing this voluntarily.” Willa explained. Madge gave her a look of confusion. “Charlene’s wedding, forced socialization.”

“I see.” The woman nodded. “Alright then, I’ll leave you two alone.”

Willa glanced back down at her binder. “Where were we?”

“You’re really quick to make sure no one could possibly think you enjoy my presence, huh?” Philby said. Willa glanced up, pursing her lips.

“Excuse me?”

“I get we’re not friends, but-”

“No. We’re not.” Willa said. She clenched her jaw. “At all.”

“I’m so confused! Two minutes ago you were laughing, acting like you were warming up to bme and now you’re mad again!”

“You’re just being irritating.” 

Philby’s jaw was set, an expression that probably matched her own. He stared at her for a moment before closing his laptop. “Just email me whatever else, I think I have the gist.”

Willa sighed as he stood, drinking his tea quickly. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill, placing it on the table. “Philby, wait-”

“I have to go, Angelo.” She recoiled at the use of her last name. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She leaned back in the booth as he walked out, sighing. She closed her binder, shoving it into her purse. Madge gave her what was probably supposed to be a comforting smile and she tried to return it. She walked out of the diner, trying to ignore the guilt pooling in her chest.


End file.
